The Girl Who Was Lost
by AvengerFrost
Summary: A Hidden Ex Hydra Asset has finally come to light. She goes by the name The Violet Sorceress. She's not from the MCU she's from another dimension. Trained and turned into a monster in her eyes. She plans to right the wrongs and goes to great lengths to do so. Will The Avengers accept her as a part of their weird family? Also can she keep her enemies and friends of the past hidden?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introducing Me and The Most Stupid Plan I Have Ever Come up with

 **A/N: Hey everyone I came up with a new story idea and I really hope you all like it as much as I do! This story will have crossovers with a few things but really not too many hopefully just depends on where I go with this anyway Happy Holidays and hope you all love this story! A cover for this story is coming later on just need to make time to do it. The songs I came up with that would be great themes for my main character here would have to Fight Song by Rachel Platten, I Dare You by Bea Miller I might come up with some others in the future but any who enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

My name is Samantha Dixon back in 2013 I ended up in a different dimension that just so happened to be the MCU. I was unable to find a way home to my world. Later on I was kidnapped by Hydra, experimented on with Loki's scepter, and trained to be an asset for them. I gained telekinetic and telekinesis powers and I could fly. In 2014 the superhero group known as the Avengers attacked the Russian base I was at. I escaped unharmed and unseen. I flew to New York yeah I know if I didn't want the Avengers to know about me why would live in the very city where their Tower was? Don't judge it's much safer there for at the moment. I live on the streets it's not easy but I get by with my street smarts I always would think of the song "Why should I worry?" from Oliver and Company because of that. On the other hand I do get these visions well I call them nightmares they happen at almost any time but mostly when I'm sleeping which I have a lack of. The visions usually revolve around the lives of the Avengers and among other things that are for a later discussion. I knew loads about the team even before all the horrible things that happened to me here. The visions even reveal the future of the team as well it's like seeing the movies but in my head. Well anyway if you want to know more about me you'll just have to stay and listen….

" _You didn't see that coming?", "Language!", "People will look to the sky and see hope…I'll take that from them first.", "Nothing last forever.", "I am….Vision.", "Oh we will.", "The Infinity Stones.", "Missing person case.", "Avengers, get hurt hurt'em back get killed walk it off.", "The only path to peace is the Avengers extinction.", "Done the whole mind control thing not a fan.", "I'm the man who killed the Avengers!", "That's right he hates you the most.", "The only thing living in this world will be metal."_ AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I shot up from that vision sweating "I really hate these stupid visions!" I said aloud to no one at all. I have practically most of the time never been to where the visions take place. I said "God I must be out of my mind." I grabbed my purple leather jacket and flew into the air. I arrived in Sokovia in all honesty I've never really heard of it at least until a little while ago. This city looked war torn as it is. I looked around one thing was still on my mind….there were others like me two others experimented on by Dr. List with that accursed scepter well they volunteered I had no choice. I put that thought a side and needed to focus. No one in the Avengers can know I exist. It won't cause a paradox it's just…I guess I don't want them to know. It's a good thing thanks to my visions I was in a part of the city where no one on team would be during the fight. Hey who's to say I can't help them against Ultron. Ultron was a completely different matter if I ever were to meet Tony I might just give him a piece of my mind on his crazy A.I who was on the internet for practically five minutes and then wanted to destroy all of humanity! That's when the city started to go up on a most unexpected flight. Robots started to come out of nowhere I started to attack them using my powers I was taking out one when one from behind said "Well, well you must be the other Hydra experiment I found files on." I turned around Ultron's voice was coming from this robot floating above I scowled at the robot. He said "Hello Samantha or should I say…The Violet Sorceress?" I didn't answer him. "A girl from another dimension lost and unable to ever find a way back home. Yet the Avengers still don't know you exist." I said "There's no need for them to. I may have powers. Hydra may have tried to turn me into a monster. But I can and will make up for it no matter how long it takes I'll do it. I don't need to be an Avenger to right the wrongs. I've got red in my ledger and I'd like to wipe it out. I'll never stop fighting I'll always do what is right no matter if I die and no one ever knows what I did and who I was. At least I'll know I died a hero in my book. The robot cocked his head and said "Poetic, but you're in my way girl." That robot attacked but I used my powers and it was torn apart. Suddenly I had a vision I saw then man known as Hawkeye helping a kid. Ultron had taken control over their jet and set the guns off heading towards Hawkeye and the kid. One of the experiments….Pietro sacrificed his own life to save Hawkeye and the kid. I saw…saw it all clear as day in my mind and the pain and anguish his sister…Wanda go through she felt him die. He was all she had left of family he was her everything. They only ever had each other… The vision ended and I had a stupid plan literally more stupid then one of Stark's plans of attack. I could end up getting caught but I didn't care those two are Avengers as far as I'm concern and no Avenger is dying today. I ran off to a nearby building near to where the vision took place. I flew up carefully to the roof and waited I saw Hawkeye approach the young boy and I got ready as the jet came into view. I saw Pietro speed in I jumped up and using my telekinetic powers I pushed him out of harm's way and moving my hands like Wanda although I've been doing longer then her. I moved the bus in front of Hawkeye and the bullets never hit anyone. They were alive! Surprised looks on their faces but alive! That had taken a lot out of me and I came down. I still had enough energy so I jumped into the air and began to fly back to New York before Iron Man's plan makes the city go BOOM and turn to rubble. But I never knew the Avengers resident female spy had seen me when I took flight out of the city. Looks like things just reached a whole new level of complicated.

 **A/N: This chapter's not very long because it's kind of an intro to my character didn't want to give too much after all I want you guys to be in a little suspense after all! Hope you all liked it though and will like this new story! (Yeah I know I quoted Natasha from the first Avengers film)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Secret Revealed and Will they accept me?

 **A/N: Hey everyone hope you are liking things so far so here's the next chapter hope you all like it! I made this one longer of course by the way I'll try to update this and one other story tomorrow but I'm not updating Christmas day. Oh yeah and I came up with another song that would make a good theme for my main character Samantha, Bea Miller's song Paper Doll.**

 **Two weeks later…**

 **Natasha's POV**

"I know what I saw Steve." The other new team members looked skeptical of my accusation. Steve said "So, you're saying you saw a girl, a sixteen year old girl, a girl the Maximoff twin's age fly into the air back in Sokovia?" I said "Do you doubt me Rogers?" Steve looked nervous and said "No….No Nat I do not doubt you." I rose an eyebrow "If that's the case then we need to find this girl." Wanda asked "The question is where do we start looking?"

 **Sam's POV**

Well I must say today was a nice sunny day in New York. I was on a rooftop enjoying the view of the city below and the view of the sky. What I wouldn't give for just a fun flight but so many places are populated with people it's just too risky for me to do. Being on this rooftop reminded me how I met a friend once…I was up here one cool clear night when a woman with black hair jumped up here. I had asked "Who are you?" she had said "My name's Jessica Jones and who are you?" I said "Samantha Dixon nice to meet you." and from then on we became fast friends I found out she had abilities as well but she got hers in an accident. I told her my story also her adopted sister Trish. They let me stay with them in their apartment but when Jessica mysteriously disappeared Trish was worried and under a lot of stress so I left without saying goodbye but I did leave a note for her. I never found out if Jessica ever came back or what happened to her in the first place and I never saw or heard from her again. I looked down at the city below and saw two people that caught my eye. A woman with unmistakably familiar red hair and a man with blond hair and was taller than his friend. I realized who they were instantly it was Romanoff and Rogers! They looked like they were looking for something or someone. I didn't want to be seen because a sixteen year old alone in New York and on a roof just screams suspicious. That's when they looked up! I said "Shoot!" I bolted on top the roof well at least I had a head start I was above they were below I jumped from the roof to another. I saw Falcon come into view "Just my luck!" I fired a telekinetic blast at his wings he crashed into a roof. He's probably going to be swore and bruised after that crash. I jumped down from the two story building and into the alley ways to escape. I was running down one when a blue blur came out of nowhere and tried to knock me off my feet. I flipped in the air and landed back on my feet. I saw who tried to trip me up it was the Maximoff boy. He said "Your best option right now would be to surrender." I said "I don't surrender." He smirked and said "Fine have it your way." He came running at me but I used my powers and slammed him into a bunch of trash cans. A shocked and confused looked was on his face so with my chances more in my favor I ran down another alley but came face to face with his sister. I said "Listen I have no plan on getting captured today so please just back off!" She said "Not going to happen." I sighed and said "I really don't want to hurt any of you or anyone so please…BACK OFF!" she looked puzzled by my statement and I used that as an escape and avoided a fight with her for now. As I turned down another alley a dart hit me in my leg god I hate needles for good reasons! I pulled the dart out it was a tranquilizer dart I began to feel dizzy and collapsed and blacked out…

 **Steve's POV**

This girl put up quite the fight from what the Twins and Sam told me. Natasha tried to find some identification on her but found nothing not a single thing this girl in all honesty was a ghost. Maybe she can explain when she wakes up? Currently the Maximoff twins looked shaken I asked "Hey, you two alright? Is something wrong?" Pietro said "That girl has powers like Wanda but they look purple or violet. In Sokovia something like that pushed me out of the way and saved the Old Man." Clint yelled "Watch it Punk before I put a dart in you too!" he came back to help us with the mission. I said "You think this girl had something to do with what happened?" he said "Possibly?" we already gotten back to base she was in another room we expected her to wake up in two hours.

 **Sam's POV**

Ugh! My head hurt like hell right now! I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the light. I thought "Nice going Samantha you got yourself captured by the Avengers real smooth." I knew there was no point in lying to them so I'll have to tell them the truth. I slowly got up and walked to the door and it was unlocked that's so stupid they must have expected me to not wake for up for at least another hour. I walked out followed the sound of their voices coming from down the hall in their common room. I calmly walked there I could hear Rogers say "We need to find out who she is, Where she's from, and how she got her powers." They didn't even know I was there until I said "Or you could ask her now Captain Rogers." They all jumped up and turned around Romanoff pointed her gun at me I didn't flinch as I said "There is no need for the gun Miss Romanoff. I'm not dumb enough to attack the Avengers in their own Base." She slowly lowered the gun the look of no trust in her eyes was plain to see. Rogers said "Who are you?" I said "My name is Samantha Dixon, well I'm not from your world exactly is complicated, and how I got these powers that's a long story." Rogers said "We've got time." I said "I guess I should start from the beginning. I use to have a pretty average normal life. I come from another dimension where all of your lives are movies and comic books. I know weird and creepy. Anyway, in 2013 I accidently ended up here when I fell through a portal in my backyard. I ended up here unable to get home I was kidnapped by Hydra and experimented on by Dr. List with Loki's scepter. I was trained in Hydra for a year. In 2014 the Avengers attacked the base I was at looking for the scepter which was long since moved somewhere else I didn't know at the time. I escaped because of the damage done at the base I was in which was in Russia. I traveled for a long time around Europe and then I flew to New York and lived on the streets. I didn't always I made friends. But went to living on my own to protect them." Rogers asked "So you could never find a way home?" I said "I did make a friend who could have gotten me home sadly he couldn't. You wouldn't believe me if I told you who he was in the first place." Romanoff smirked and said "Try me who is he?" I said "The Doctor." They all looked shocked Barton asked "Hold on you mean the Time Lord!" I nodded my head Romanoff said "I believe you I can tell you're not lying to us. Why couldn't he help you?" I sighed and said "He said it was a fixed point in time and space I could never go home ever again." They all gave me pity looks by the gods of Asgard I hate that look and yeah I know what I said don't judge! Rogers asked "You said you were trained in Hydra who trained you?" They must be thinking I'm a threat I'm going to get myself locked up for sure with this answer. I said "I never knew his real name he was another Hydra asset they called him…The Winter Soldier." I literally saw Wilson's jaw drop and Rogers and Romanoff looked shocked and surprised. That's when I remembered what happened in D.C. last year. Rogers said "By any chance that is do you know where he is?" I said "Sorry Captain Rogers I don't know nor have I seen him since last year before D.C." he sighed and seemed upset I asked possibly out of line here "Did you know him?" he sighed again and said "Yeah I do he's my best friend James Buchanan Barnes." Now it call clicked I remember that vison now it's been awhile though. Romanoff said "Well, we need to figure out what to do from here." Most of the team left the room all except the twins. They sat across from me we were all silent for a moment until Wanda walked up and smiled and said "I'd like to properly introduce myself my name is Wanda and this is my brother Pietro." She gestured to her brother who was still sitting down behind her. She was going to shake my hand but her brother beat her to it as he had speed practically out of nowhere and shook my hand and was smirking. Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother and said "Excuse my brother he is an annoying hot head!" her brother said "I am not and I'm twelve minutes older then you." she looks exasperated as she said "What does that have to do with anything!?" The rest of the team walked back in Rogers said "We talked and discussed it and we decided you should stay." I thought in shock I…I could stay? He continued and said "You seem like a nice person regardless of your past." I said "I don't know what to say but thank you. Thank you very much Captain Rogers." Rogers shook my hand and said "Welcome to the New Avengers Base Samantha. The twins can show you to your room." I followed Wanda and Pietro down a hallway. Wanda asked "So, what about your other friends?" I really didn't want to tell them about Jessica, Trish, Matt, and Foggy. "They moved out of the city because of their jobs and family reasons." She nodded her head and understood thank goodness she didn't question further. She opened a door and it was a very nice room it was spacious as well. Wanda said "We are ordering pizza later for dinner. If you need anything I'm right down the hall third door on the left." I said "Okay thanks Wanda." She smiled and left and her brother followed but not after winking at me and walking out. She's right he's a hot head and an annoying one at that. Still why the heck is he flirting!? Well it's not going to work. I was now alone in my new room well Samantha looks like a may have a new family of sorts….Maybe?

 **A/N: Hope you all liked the longer update tonight Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Meet Tony Stark and Nightmares are a Pain.

 **A/N: Hey everyone and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays too all hope you all like this chapter! Also just as a reminder I am not updating tomorrow because 1. It's Christmas Day! 2. Spending time with family 3. ABC Family is having a Harry Potter movie marathon at 7:15 so yeah going to be up watching that so no updates tomorrow sorry I'm not sorry.**

 **Sam's POV**

I heard a knock on the door a few hours later. I said "Come in." Pietro opened the door and said "Pizza is here Princessa." I glared at him he smirked he knew I didn't like that nick name. I got up started walking out of the room when he sped up right in front of me. My eyes probably glowed purple when I said "Are you trying to annoy me speedy?" he leaned against the wall and said "Possibly guess you'll just have to find out Princessa." I rolled my eyes and walked past him and to the common room. I walked in and saw a new face here is was Tony Stark. This was going to be an interesting night. I walked up to Rogers and Romanoff whom were talking to Stark. He said "Hello you must be the one Capiscle was talking about." We shook hands and I said "Nice to meet you Mr. Stark." He scoffed "Oh please that was my old man you can call me Tony we are all on first name basis around here." I said "Alright." He said "So you've got powers like Witchy?" Wanda said "Don't call me that Tony." He continued and said "Anyway, that's pretty cool." I said "Yeah I guess." Later were all sitting down on the couches I was sitting next to Wanda. Tony asked "So Samantha you have visions right?" I said "Yeah what about them?" he asked "So what's our future going to be like?" I said "No comment." He whined and said "Oh come one tell us!" I said "Nope, I'm not saying if it's good or bad. None of you need to know your futures. My number rule now is no revealing the future that's what The Doctor told me." Tony spit out his beer and said "WHAT THE DOCTOR HOW!?" I said "You mean Doctor who." He laughed and said "Oh very funny!" I said "I met him when I was escaping Hydra in London." Steve asked "Hydra's still after you?" I said "They tired but I lost them three months ago hopefully for good." Natasha asked "How'd you manage that?" I smirked and said "Taught them a lesson in learning when to back off." Clint asked "How?" I said "Kicked their lasted asset's ass." Tony said "Steve, she said a bad language word." Steve sighed and said "This really seems like it's not ever going away." I laughed poor Steve will be dealing with this for who knows how long. We all were tired and so we all decided to head to our rooms and to bed. As I turned around to shut my door Pietro walked by and said "Good night Princessa." I rolled my eyes and shut the door. My cheeks turned red good grief that Sokovian was getting to me the little speedy punk! I've never had a peaceful sleep. Nightmares were a current thing for me ever since Hydra… _"You will be the latest new Hydra weapon of the mind…The Violet Sorceress." I could feel the pain of the experimentation the burning feeling._ I shot up screaming I hope I didn't wake anyone up. Someone opened the door I heard a calm British accent ask "Are you alright Miss Dixon?" I looked up it was Vision I realized if I didn't wake anyone there was one person who was going to be up and it was him he didn't need to sleep of course he was an android. I said "Yeah-yeah I'm fine Vision it was just a nightmare that's all. He puzzled look on his face and he asked "Do you wish to talk about it?" I don't usually tell people about my nightmares even those who are close and I trust but something about him seemed trustworthy enough. I said "It was just about Hydra and the experiment that's all it was." He nodded his head and said "If you ever need someone to talk to I'm always free. Anyone else on the team wouldn't mind either after all they have nightmares as well." I smiled a little and said "Thanks Vision I'll keep that in mind." He said "Your welcome Samantha." He shut the door and left. I sat back down and starred at the ceiling. I looked at the digital clock by my bed it said 5:00 AM Damn it! I can't sleep and it's freaking early! I got up and went to the bathroom on the counter top was black tank top, gray sweatpants, and some sneakers the tank top had a small SHEILD symbol on it was a note saying "Got you some training clothes. We can go shopping tomorrow. Signed Natasha and Wanda." I smiled those two are pretty nice. I changed into the clothes and left my room to go for a run. I was running the perimeter of the base when thirty minutes into my run someone came up and said "On your left." And passed me I smirked and sped up and said "On your right." He obviously didn't know I could run faster than he could run faster than he could by my fourth lap I was tired and stopped Steve stopped as well. He asked "Couldn't sleep?" I said "Stupid nightmares didn't want to nor could I fall back to sleep." He said "I know how you feel about that." I said "You had a nightmare as well?" he said "Yeah it was about Bucky. What was yours?" I said "Hydra the experiment." He said "I didn't know you could run that fast?" I said "Comes in handy when you're on the run most of your life." He asked "You miss your family and friends uh?" I said "Yeah I do with all my heart they must think I'm dead though I've been gone since 2013. I remember them especially my best friend Caroline she would freak out if she was here she's a big fan of you guys." He asked "You seem great hanging with a bunch of adults most people your age don't want to usually hang around us adults." I said "I grew up mostly around adults I lived in a small city but I did have plenty of friends my age there and now the twins here and you guys." He said "Well I'm Brooklyn born and raised but you already knew that uh?" I laughed and said "Yeah I did I also know you jumped on a training grenade pre-serum no one knew it was a fake yet you still jumped on it. I must say brave but very stupid and reckless." He laughed and said "Jeez you know about that!?" I laughed and we began to walk back inside he asked "Would like some coffee?" I said "Sure thanks." He handed me a cup and said "No problem." Natasha and Clint walked in. Natasha said "It's a surprise to see someone your age up at this hour." I shrugged Clint said "Rogers, did you give her my coffee mug!" I finally got a good look at the mug it was black with a purple target and an arrow. Steve said "Whoops sorry Clint." Clint sighed and said "Forget it I'll just steal Tony's coffee mug." He did exactly that much to a disagreeable Tony Stark. Who was the least bit happy to find his coffee mug was snatched away from him by the resident archer before he even woke up.

 **A/N: The next chapter should be up on the 26** **th** **and if not then the 27** **th** **have a Happy Christmas everyone and Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I lose my Temper and a New Ability is discovered

 **A/N: Hey everyone hope you all had a great holiday! And I'm back tonight! Right now I'm just currently watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire it's my favorite because basically The Doctor was trying to end Twilight before that crap could have even started is what and well David Tennant is an amazing actor!**

 **Sam's POV**

Later everyone congregated into the Common room. I was sitting down on the couch when Wanda and Natasha said "So, ready to go shopping?" I said "Sure just let me go change." I got up and went down the hall to my room and changed from PJ's into my blue jeans, black t-shirt, purple leather jacket, and my blue converse. I walked out and met Wanda and Natasha at the door. We went to the garage and Nat drove us to a mall. We had shopped for hours I got some new shirts, a dress, jeans, shorts, shoes, and underwear. I got a few other things as well like books, sketch book, and pencils. We left the mall I said as we got into the car "Thanks for the shopping trip Natasha and Wanda." Wanda said "No problem it was fun!" Natasha said "Yes it was fun you're welcome Samantha." We arrived back at the Base and Steve greeted us "Have a nice day ladies?" I said "Yeah it was great." Tony walked in looking kind of upset I wondered why? He said "I got a call from Mr. Eyepatch and he says he wants to come and talk to Samantha." I thought just great Nick Fury wants to chat…I swear on my life bad things happen to me just like they do for Harry Potter. Steve was not happy he said "Why?" Tony said "Well these are his words not mine mind you he said….I want to talk to her because she's a Hydra asset and a threat." Fury's never going to change and face certain facts I thought. Steve said "Well maybe you should call him back and say he needs to get his facts straight because she's not a threat!" Tony said "I told him she wasn't a threat but he wouldn't listen." The Avengers only found out about me yesterday and Steve is already defending me. I'm shocked by that I said "Steve, its fine I'll talk to Fury its okay." He mumbled and said "If you want to you really don't have to talk to him." I said "I'm fine with it." he said "Alright then it's settled." I carried my bags into my room and sat down. It was late so I got into a tank top and shorts and went to sleep for once in my life since Hydra I actually got a peaceful and restful night sleep. It was mid-afternoon when I walked down to the conference room for my meeting with Fury. I walked up to the door and Fury was waiting he said "Hello Miss Dixon." I said "Hello Fury." I entered the room and Fury shut the door and sat across from me at the large table. He began "So, Miss Dixon, you were an ex-Hydra asset?" I said "Yes I was sir." He nodded and said "We have gathered a file a file on you says here you went by The Violet Sorceress over a hundred or more kills confirmed. I tensed why the hell is he mentioning that!? I said "I'd really prefer to not speak about that Fury." He said "You have killed over hundred people Miss Dixon that's a lot of blood on someone's your age's hands." I said "Yeah I know and I'm not proud of it. So do me a favor and can it!" he said "You're a threat Miss Dixon to people and my team." I lost my temper I said "Last time I checked Fury Hydra thinks you're dead and you are in no authority to threaten me since you are no longer director of SHEILD since Washington D.C!" he said "You're in no position to threaten me either." I said "What!? Not one thing not I single thing I have said has been a threat to you! I'm only mad now because of the load of crap coming from your mouth! He said "Miss Dixon you are getting upset and you need to calm down." I said "Don't hold your breath. You're only making me mad I didn't ask for anything like this to happen to me. They turned me into a weapon, an asset, a monster! I had no choice I was practically tortured! I lost everything I cared about my family, friends, and normal life when I got stuck here! So you tell me Fury how pissed do you think I am now!? Unsecond thought don't even bother answering because this conversation is over! I walked to the door grabbed the door knob and left the room running. Clint yelled "Samantha wait!" Nat said "Clint, let her go let her cool off." Steve said "You've got a lot of nerve Fury brining those subjects in." Pietro said "Um guys?" Steve said "What?" he turned around and was in shock because the door knob was crushed like a soda can. I walked into the woods I was pissed off. I stopped eventually near a small rocky out crop I sat on top of a large rock. I was so, so….UGH! I crushed a rock in my hand I then realized great job Sam you have enhanced strength and you had lost your temper like Jessica Jones. I yelled to the sky "What did I do to deserve this universe!?" No answer as usual. I tossed a rock at a tree apparently very close to Wanda's head she had followed me out here. I asked "What are you doing out here?" She said "I was worried about you." I sighed and she walked over and sat down next to me. She said "You were really mad back there. We heard everything….I don't think your monster no one else on the team thinks you're a monster. Hydra is the monster they made you do those terrible things. I sighed again and said "You know you have no idea how much that really means to me to just hear someone say that." she asked "I have a question though." I said "Shoot." She said "Back in Sokovia…You saved Clint, the child, and my brother…Why?" I said "I may not have known you guys personally but I wanted to do the right thing. I saw in a vision the pain you both had been through I couldn't bare it so I saved him so you both could still be together because your all that each other have." She nodded and then was smirking oh god that can't be good! She said "Perhaps that is not the only reason….You like my brother don't you!" I said "What!? No I don't like him I was doing what was right saving lives!" she said again "You like him!" I said "Wanda no!" she said "Samantha yes!" we got up and started walking to the Base she kept saying "You like him admit it!" I kept denying it gosh she's never going to drop this! Later that night I felt just a little less mad at Fury. According to Tony Steve had chewed Fury out about the whole thing. I don't know them all that well yet they still defend me. I'm beginning to think maybe just maybe I've found a place where I belong….Guess will just have to wait and see.

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter hope you liked it and can't wait for more I might update again tonight just depends. Oh and I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it and a Happy Holiday!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Training Begins and I go visit some Old Friends

 **A/N: Hey everyone here's the next update hope you all like it! I'm just listening to my Footloose station on my Pandora I love the song Holding out for a Hero!**

 **Sam's POV**

I was sound asleep in my bed when Wanda, The Scarlet Witch, a girl who kicks ass, started to jump on my bed like a five year old to wake me up I was in full flown shock. She said "Get up! Time to wake up we've got training!" I said "Ugh okay I'm up I'm getting up!" satisfied she stopped jumping and said "Good be at the gym in ten minutes." I waved my hand and said "Yeah, yeah I'll be there." She said "See you there." I said "See you." I swear I thought I saw a smirk on her face but for god knows what reason. I sighed and got up and got into my training clothes and my way to down a few halls and then took the elevator and entered the gym. The Twins, Vision, and Sam where there Vision floated over and asked "How are you doing today Samantha?" I said "Great Vision thanks for asking. How are you?" he said "I'm doing well." Then Steve, Natasha and Clint walked in Steve said "Today we are going to be doing some sparring. Get a partner and begin." Wanda and Vision teamed up, Clint and Sam teamed up, So I was stuck with Speedy….Now I may know why Wanda was smirking earlier she somehow knew I would end up getting partnered with her brother…Natasha and Steve were observing everyone and their fighting tactics. The speedster was smirking when he saw I would end up being his sparring partner. He's going down the little smart ass is so going down. I got ready and he came running I predicted that so I dodged his attack and he missed. He realized I'd probably not get caught off guard by that so we went to hand to hand combat. Big mistake on his part he's about get his butt kicked. The next few minutes felt like seconds he was down and I had beaten him. Steve and Natasha looked at me in surprise Pietro did as well. Steve said "Uh….Training is um over everyone." I said "Alright then…see you all later." I left the gym as I left I heard Wanda say "That was amazing!" I laughed as I got into the elevator. I took a shower and decided to go pay two old friends of mine a visit.

 **Location: Hell's Kitchen**

I walked down the streets of Hell's Kitchen to Matt's and Foggy's office. I hadn't seen them in over a year. I only stayed away so Hydra wouldn't find out about them and hurt them. Well I knew Matt could handle himself he may be blind but I knew he was Daredevil. He found out that I knew eventually. I knocked on the door and Foggy answered he had to take a double-take until he said "Sam? Samantha oh my god I haven't seen you in over a year!" I smiled and said "Hey Foggy long time no see how have you been?" he said "I've been good come in Matt's here." I walked in and Matt said "Hey Samantha it's been awhile." I said "Yeah sorry about disappearing so suddenly just had some stuff to take care of." they nodded and Foggy said "Well I have to run to the store I'll be back." As soon as Foggy left Matt said "Alright what trouble have you gotten into in the past year?" I smirked and said "Me? Trouble? Really Murdock I should be asking you that Mister Man without fear." He laughed and Matt and Foggy were like older brothers to me especially when they found me….

 _I was in Hell's Kitchen for a few days I didn't know at the time this place's reputation for crime. I was cornered in an alley some men were trying to steal whatever they thought was in my bag. There were two of them I easily could have taken them down with a flick of my wrist but SHIELD files had been released if they had info on Winter they would probably have info on me I just didn't need that kind of trouble. That's when by some stroke of luck or perhaps fate Matt and Foggy were walking by the alley and saw me and the problem I was in. They made the men leave with some convincing meaning they beat them up pretty bad. Foggy had asked "Hey are you alright miss did they hurt you?" I had calmed down and said "No they didn't thanks to you two…thank you." Matt said "No problem." They looked at each other and whispered Matt had asked "Miss, do you even have a place to stay?" I realized yeah I look like I do live on the streets a bit. I had hesitated to say "No…I…I don't." Foggy said "But you're only a teenager?" I said "Yeah I know. I live on my own." Matt said "You can stay at my apartment since you have nowhere else to go." I had just met them and they were being so kind I knew they were safe I had read about these guys before back in my dimension in a Marvel Encyclopedia I had. I said "I wouldn't want to impose." He said "Nonsense I insist you shouldn't be out in this part of the city all alone." So that's how Matt, Foggy, and I met and became friends they saved my life. Foggy didn't actually know about my powers but Matt did. He actually found out by accident. Matt was getting stuff out of a cabinet and dropped a plate. Out of reflex I flicked my wrist and used my telekinetic powers to catch the plate. He was blind I didn't think he's know. I said "I caught the plate Matt you're lucky I was close enough to catch it." he said "You weren't you a few feet away from me." Dammit I forgot that when you lose one of your senses the others become stronger to cope with one other sense being gone. I got really scared and nervous I said "I…I can explain Matt." He laughed of all things he laughed he said "It's alright Samantha I had a feeling that something was off about you. I just didn't expect you to have powers." So from there I explained everything to him he was the first person I ever told I hadn't met Jessica or Trish yet. He told me somethings as well. He still to this day remains a good friend…_

Matt said "No, seriously what trouble did you get into?" I said "None really I'm just well actually I'm staying with the Avengers." Matt said "Really?" I said "Yeah." He said "Even with your background they must be pretty understanding." Foggy walked back in and said "Hey, I'm back guys." I looked at the clock and said "Unfortunately, Foggy I have to hit the road but I will come back and visit when I can when I'm not so busy." He said "Yeah I understand we're busy here as well it was great to see you though see you around Sam." I walked to the door and said "See you around Foggy. Bye Matt it was nice seeing you guys again bye." They said "Bye." And I left it was beginning to reach mid-afternoon. I decided to head to the base I was walking down the street but couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I know Hell's Kitchen is filled with criminals and thugs but I just kept walking. I reached a less populated area and flew into the air and started to fly back to the base. But I still couldn't shake that feeling until I reached Upstate. I walked back inside and Steve asked "Where have you been?" I said "Nice relaxing stroll through the city." He said "Oh okay also by the way Pietro wasn't too happy about getting beat today. He may be planning revenge on you in the form of a prank." I said "Thanks for the warning I'll keep that in mind." I walked back to my room and sat down on the bed. Why did I have the feeling I was being watched in Hell's Kitchen today? I could sense I presence in the room… "Speedy, get out from under the bed or else!" Pietro popped his head out from under the bed I looked over the side he said "How did you know I was under here!?" I said "You clearly failed at trying to scare prank me." He said "Maybe I was maybe I wasn't?" I raised an eyebrow and said "I'm not buying it." he sighed and got up I said "What's the matter mad that I beat you today?" he glared and said "No, I'm not." He huffed and sped out. I got into my PJ's and went to bed. Hours later my phone went off I looked and it was a text from Jessica Jones! It said "Hey Sam I know it's been a while since we had last seen each other. I can explain if you would please meet me at Alias Investigation on Friday at 11:30. I can text you directions." I texted back saying "Sure Jess I can come Friday see you then." She texted saying "Thanks can't wait to see you again bye." I put the phone down and thought "Well she's probably been going through things and she just suddenly remembered about me and wanted to make things up I guess? Plus if she wasn't in contact with Trish so maybe she never heard about me leaving until now?" I went back to sleep but of course had a freaking nightmare! When I was in Hydra I flat out refused to take or follow orders. They tried and failed to wipe my memory in that blasted chair so they could brainwash me. Every time all it took was a flick of my wrist and it would send them into their worst nightmares and make them almost reality. Many a time they had called in a man that wore this purple fancy suit who had mind control abilities to help them. He made my life a living hell. I never knew the guy's name though…I jumped up from the nightmare I swore I could still hear his voice in my head. I calmed down and looked at the clock it said 2:00! Gosh darn it I'll never be able to get back to sleep with a nightmare as bad as that one this time. I sighed and grabbed one of the books I got when I was shopping It was Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire I had read all the books before but this one was my most favorite in the series. I eventually fell back to sleep…However later on I could hear snickering I opened my eyes and all I saw was words wait a minute I thought I must have fallen asleep with the book on my face! I picked the book up and saw who was snickering it was Clint. I threw the book at him he dodged it and said "You'll have try better to hit me Miss…" he was interrupted by one of my pillows making contact with his face he was too busy bragging to see me aim and fire a pillow at his face. He stood there dumbfounded and then said "Oh it's on now!" he fired the pillow back I launched myself behind one side of my bed. Eventually the pillow fight ended I won! We walked into the Common room and Natasha asked "What happened to you Clint?" I smirked and said "He lost to me in a pillow fight." Pietro snickered and said "The Old Man got beat why am I not surprised." Clint said "Shut up Punk." I laughed and ate breakfast and said "Natasha tomorrow I'm going to see an old friend in the city tomorrow at 11:30 okay." She said "Okay have fun but be safe." I said "Thanks and I promise I can handle myself I'll be fine. I doubt going to see an old friend in the city there will be any trouble." Wanda said "No kidding since you kicked my brother's butt yesterday." Wanda smirked as her brother glared at her. I laughed Pietro is probably never going to live that down ever like Steve and the whole language thing.

 **A/N: Hope you all liked this update and are enjoying the story also reviews are always nice!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Meeting with Jessica goes Horribly Wrong and an Unexpected Dimensional Visit

 **A/N: I decided to update the story tonight one more time because I couldn't wait to do this chapter because I was afraid I'd forget the ideas so here hope you all enjoy update two of two for the night!**

 **Location: Hell's Kitchen: Alias Investigation**

 **Sam's POV**

Of course Jessica lived in Hell's Kitchen why were all of the friends I made before I met the Avengers live here? I guess it was just a coincidence. I walked into the apartment building where Jessica said she lived in. I took the elevator up one of her neighbors I assumed was in there as well. The woman who I guess was just trying to be polite she had long red hair and said "Hi there my name's Robyn and who are you exactly?" I felt like she was trying to force information out of me because of the tone in her voice I said "My names Samantha nice to meet you Robyn." She said "Nice name so if you don't mind me asking I've never seen you here before did you just move in?" I said "No I'm just visiting a friend her name's Jessica Jones." Robyn didn't seem so nice after that she kept going on how Jessica was just plain horrible and crazy and bad tempered. I knew she could be a little bad tempered at times but she must have really ticked Robyn off somehow. We arrived at the floor I needed to get off and Robyn said "Good luck with her she's just UGH!" I said "Yeah uh thanks for the advice." Robyn looked happy again as the elevator door closed I didn't know what to think of that girl….Well except for she's bloody freaking crazy in opinion! But she still seems like a nice person at heart though. I walked down to the door at the end of the hall that said "Alias Investigation" on the door she had become a private investigator good for her. But something was off the lights were off and the door was cracked open…What the hell was going on did someone break in or was Jessica playing a prank on me for old time sake since we played them on Trish a few times? I slowly opened the door and asked "Jessica you here?" no answer something was way off like big time! I found a light switch and turned it on and the place looked okay it wasn't trashed well at least that's what I thought I mean I know Jessica must be busy because the place was somewhat messy. There were multiple empty bottles of alcohol in her trash can by her desk. I said out loud "Jessica, what the heck happened to you that made you start drinking so much?" then a voice I recognized instantly spoke I was hoping I'd never have to hear in person again. "She would probably blame me for that whole drinking problem." I turned around and the man in the purple suit rounded the corner and stood there. I said "What the hell are you doing here!?" he smiled and said "I see you got the text." He had managed to hack my phone and broke into Jessica's apartment that guy is so going down if he hurt her! He said "I figured out you must have escaped Hydra. Because they never called me back in for help. You were always such a feisty girl. So figured well why not pay her a visit again?" I said "Because of you I did all of those things for Hydra you turned my life into a living hell! And what did you do to Jessica!?" he said "Oh she's fine she's just conveniently stepped out and this was the only place I was positive Jessica would ask you to meet." I said "You are so sick and twisted!" he glared and said "I'd watch that tongue if I were you!" I was doing my best to not listen to him I was doing fine for now it might have been because of the fact my powers were stronger from when we last met and were more honed. He stepped forward I back away from him he was dangerous. He said "The only reason I wanted to see you again my dear was because you and I are pretty similar." I said "You and I are nothing a like!" he said "Oh come on! You cannot deny the fact that we are practically the same." I said "I don't control people's minds to get what I want like you do!" he said "But you used to." I said "Only because I was forced to because of you and Hydra!" I was mad and I was pretty darn sure my eyes were glowing purple now. He smiled again he is a complete and total nut case! He said "I always did like it when your eyes glowed purple when you were mad. Admit it you know we are alike." I said "We are nothing alike and we never will be! So leave me alone!" he said "he started to walk forward he said "Regardless of what you say we are similar whether you like it or not." He was right in front of me now I had nowhere to go this was problematic. He tried to move a strand of my hair I said "Don't you dare touch me!" he back off and started to walk to the door and said "I'm sure we will meet again Samantha…See you around my dear." He walked out the door and left the building." I sat down on the couch and cried he was back and he was never going to leave me alone. I was worried what if he finds out about me staying with the Avengers? They could be at risk if he took control of the minds of Earth's Mightiest Heroes….God I don't want to think about it. God knows where Jessica was in this part of the city? I looked at her desk she didn't have anything on it to hint to that she was working on a case she must not know yet that this guy was back. I never told her and Trish about him when he showed up in Hydra. I looked in her desk and found out his name at least she had encountered him before though his name was Kilgrave…Then I suddenly remembered something purple suit that seemed more familiar….He was the villain known as Purple Man! Oh crap this was even worse because that villain in the comics and the animated TV show Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes did something pretty bad. He managed to take control of the freaking world by using the Avengers as pawns but thanks to Vision who freed his friends of his control stopped him. Now we have a problem this was not good well no one but SHIELD knows where the Avengers secret Base is so I shouldn't have to worry about him showing up there. I guess I'm not visiting this part of the city for a while well more like ever! Well at least until Jessica finds out and hopefully takes him out god knows how long until then I don't know and probably won't because my visions revolve around the Avengers well there was that one with the Guardians of the Galaxy and The many I've had involving The Doctor….Oh gosh that's beside the point! That's when it hit me as well oh just great David Tennant plays the character Kilgrave in what I assumed was a Marvel Netflix series because just to confirm it I looked at Netflix on my phone and there it was Jessica Jones an original Netflix series. My luck always seems to run out somehow this has got to be the second worst day of my life! You could all probably guess the first worst day of my life for me without me having to tell you. I walked out of the building quickly and went back to the base. I was greeted by Vision when I got back he asked "How was your visit to see your old friend Samantha?" I cannot repeat never tell them what happened or bad things will happen I smiled and said "It was great it was nice to catch up with her she's sorry she had to leave town but she's back and staying for good." Vision nodded his head and said "The team said they would be back soon they went to pick up dinner." I said "Okay." Vision left the room and probably went to his. I looked out the wide windows and looked out to the fields it was nice day though but mine was just ruined by Kilgrave. Then a light ignited out in the field and a portal opened and someone just flew right out of it and hit the ground. I exited the building and approached the crash landing area. I saw a boy my age and he had sliver hair, goggles, a sliver jacket, and wore a Pink Floyd shirt. I realized who he was and it was Peter Maximoff aka Quicksilver he was from X-Men Days of Future Past better you still don't question how the hell I knew that my visions can deviate from this world that is the MCU. I thought I really don't want to deal with two speedsters and the amount of explaining that is going to have to come with this guy. I stood over him he was unconscious I also realized god help me there better be a way to get him home! He began to stir oh boy here we freaking go he opened his eyes and said "Where am I?" I said "You are in another dimension." He sat up and said "Well might I say since you're the first person I meet here you're beautiful." I scoffed he was flirting and frankly I'm not liking his character that much right now. Pietro is less annoying then him right now. Peter got up and said "Name's Peter Maximoff and you are?" I said "My names Samantha Dixon and back off." He said "Fiery aren't you?" I thought "What I wouldn't have given if Charles Xavier or Logan fell through with him at least they would make him leave me alone and to stop flirting!" he said "Want to see something cool?" Frankly I had an idea what he meant and began to say "No, I am not the least bit…" he picked me bridle style and ran us back into the building in front of a very much shocked team I had not noticed yet. I said "You better watch it Maximoff or I will…" I realized they were there and the fact I addressed someone else as Maximoff….Crap this was bad. Steve asked "Samantha who is he, where did he come from, Why can he run that fast, and why did you call him Maximoff?!" I said "Guys this is Peter Maximoff, a Quicksilver of another dimension, he's a mutant." Natasha said "A mutant?" I said "In his dimension most mutants are good but some don't use their powers for good those who do are in a group called The X-Men." Pietro said "So he is another me?" I said "Yes he is and is actually more annoying then you if you find that hard to believe." Peter said "I don't know about that. But what I do know is you're pretty cute." I swear if he does not stop I am very tempted to kick him in the berries like my best friend Caroline probably would have by now. I noticed Pietro stiffen what's with him? Wanda eyed her brother in concern. I huffed and said "I'm going to figure a way out in sending him back to his dimension." Peter said "Why? I'm kind of liking it here with you cutie." I scoffed and started walking to my room Peter followed he tries anything I'll hit him harder than anyone ever could in his face. I started looking at some information I had gathered from my time with the Doctor on dimensional traveling I had no other options but to go to London and find the TARDIS and find The Doctor. The problem was is was nighttime in London right now I'll have to go later and find him. I turned around and Peter was now in my face I said "Move speedster or I'll make you." he said "I wouldn't mind if you made me." That's it I've had it with his flirting when I was getting ready to punch the living daylights out of him that's when Pietro sped in and pinned him against the wall! Pietro said "That's not how you treat a girl!" Peter said "Oh come on man!" I said "You know what unsecond thought we are taking him to London now!" I then knocked Peter unconscious. Pietro and I dragged Peter to London and it took a long time before we found the TARDIS. I knocked on the door The Doctor opened it and said "Well hello Samantha I haven't seen you in a while. Who are they?" I said "One's a friend and the other needs to go back to his dimension right now." We entered the TARDIS and I got ready to hear it Pietro said "It's bigger on the inside!?" I said "Culture shock it happens to everyone." I said "The one you see that is knocked out belongs in the X-Men's dimension specifically Days of Future Past." The Doctor set us on the course to Peter's dimension. We dropped him off and went back to London. We said fair well to The Doctor and went back to the base. I said "Thanks for helping me Pietro and for getting Peter away from me. He was so annoying." He said "It was no problem Samantha he shouldn't have been hitting on you like that." I said "I know and I'm glad you showed up." He smirked and said "You were actually glad to see me that's a surprise." I flustered a little I said "That's….that's not what." He laughed and said "Have a nice night Samantha." And in a huge gust of wind he was gone. I stood there in silence for a bit he practically made me speechless why am I falling for him? He's nice and he defended me I guess well yeah he really is cute. I walked into my room. Oh for Pete sakes Sam "You think a girl would learn him and me just wouldn't work out…I guess I was holding out." I sat on my bed and I song came to my mind so I sang it…

 _Me: Where have all the good men gone? and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need. I need hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's got to be strong, He's got to be fast, and he's got to be larger than life. Larger than life. Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. Isn't there a Superman to sweep me off my feet? I need a hero! I'm holding out for hero 'til the end of the night. He's got to be strong, He's got to be fast, and he's got to be larger than life. Up where the mountains meet the heavens above or where the lightning splits the sea. I can swear that there's someone somewhere watching me! Through the wind and the chill in the rain. In the storm in the raging flood. Oh his approach is like a fire in my blood. I'll need a hero. And then we'll dance 'til the morning light. Dreaming he'll lead me he'll time tonight's the night. I'll need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's got to be strong, he's got to be fast, and he's got to be fresh from the fight. I'll need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light! He's got to be sure, he's got to be soon, and he's got to be larger than life! Larger than life! Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight! Oh larger than life…Oh Maybe larger than life."_

I got into my PJ's and thought what was I thinking I was acting like someone would be my hero am no damsel in distress to quote Megara from Hercules my situation of my life right now is "I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle this have a nice day." But I really couldn't admit it I liked him but he acts like he knows. Well that just must be him being cocky. I guess I'll just have to find out what happens from here after all today was not the greatest of days for me. But I had no freaking idea that Pietro was coming back to say something when he stopped by the door and didn't say anything because he heard me singing.

 **A/N: Last update of the night folks hope you like it! The song belongs to Footloose the musical and movie. It's just one of my many favorite songs. Also I love the Disney movie Hercules that's why it was referenced tonight.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I Make a New Friend in a Unexspected Way

 **A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while just busy as a bee plus my Mom had the computer so couldn't use it. Anyway hope you all like the next chapter! The two songs in this chapter are owned by Bea Miller I do not own them I just love them a lot and I find her very talented. If you never heard her songs before you should check them out on YouTube.**

 **Location: Upstate Base**

 **Sam's POV**

I woke up from a sudden nightmare it was about Kilgrave he kept saying we were alike and I completely deny it we are nothing alike. I looked at the clock it said "4:30….well I was feeling hungry so I decided to get up and get some breakfast. I walked into the Common room and into the Kitchen. I looked around and found several boxes of pancake mix. I thought it would be considerate to make breakfast for the team. Of course I would have to make a lot because one person in the Base was a Super Soldier and one had an accelerated metabolism. So I set my phone on the counter and turned on my Pandora music station. About half an hour later I had lost count of the amount of pancakes I had made….I know that's bad but on the plus side I made some with chocolate chips. I'm good at cooking somethings but if you want me to cook something complicated I'll end up burning the building down. Then one of my favorite songs came on it was Bea Miller's I Dare You. I loved the song I could always find a way to relate to the song so I sang along.

 _Me: I can remember, a time when I was so afraid. When even my shadow, wouldn't follow me. So I-I-I'm picking up my sword, to shatter all the pieces that I was before. Cause I-I-I'm worth fighting for, for, for, for…So put me in cage, lock me in room, throw away the key, I dare you! I'll break down the walls, a high heel wrecking ball, and I won't let you tear me down, no oh, oh Throw away the key, I dare you. Oh, oh and I won't let you tear me down, no. I had an opinion, but I never spoke my mind. And I wouldn't argue, even when I knew I was right. But I-I-I'm not that girl anymore, yea I lost the battle but I won the war. Cause I-I-I'm worth fighting for, for, for, for…So put me in cage, lock me in room, throw away the key, I dare you! I'll break down the walls, a high heel wrecking ball, and I won't let you tear me down, no oh, oh Throw away the key, I dare you. Oh, oh and I won't let you tear me down, no. I just kept on running, running, running, tryna find out who I was. I would go the distance, but it wasn't far enough. But now I'm standing straight, and know exactly who I am, yea, yea. I can remember, a time when I was so afraid… Put me in a cage, lock me in a room, throw away the key, I dare you! I'll break down the walls, a high heel wrecking ball, and I won't let you tear me down, no oh, oh Throw away the key, I dare you. Oh, oh and I won't let you tear me down, no. I won't let you tear me down, no; I won't let you tear me down, no, ooh._

When I finished flipping pancake number god knows what I could hear I slow clap. I turned around and saw Tony, Steve, and Sam. Oh god I swear my cheeks were as red as Wanda's jacket. Tony was the one clapping. Sam said "Dang girl you've got a voice!" I said "You…Uh heard all that didn't you?" Tony said "Yeah we did…How many pancakes did you make?" well at least the subject changed thank goodness. I said "I lost count." Steve said "Anyway thank you Samantha for making breakfast that was nice of you. By the way nice singing you're really good." I began to think is it scientifically possible for my face turn redder than Wanda's jacket because I'm pretty sure it just did! Nat, Clint, Vision, Wanda, and Pietro walked in. Nat said "Who made pancakes?" I said "I did." she said "You made breakfast?" I said "Just because I am one of three teenagers around here doesn't mean I can't cook." Wanda said "How many did you make?" I said once again "Lost count probably half an hour ago." I cleaned up all that I used to make the pancakes and hummed the song _Seasons of Love from Rent_ in my head. Everyone said they liked the pancakes they thought it was great. Later I went to my room and got out my sketchbook and drew some. It was just a random landscape drawing with a sunset that was all but I had been working on it for some time now. I was so engrossed in the drawing I didn't even know Clint was roaming through the vents of the Base. That is until he said "That's really good." I jumped into the air and stayed there floating. Clint laughed and said "Did I scare you?" I said as I came back down "No! You just surprised me that's all." He said while smirking "No I scared you." I said "No you didn't!" he said "Yes I did!" we went back and forth with it until Natasha walked by and said "Barton! Dixon! Break it up!" I said "He started it!" Natasha said "Yeah and I'm ending it. Come on Tony said he had an announcement." So I followed Natasha and Clint to the common room everyone else was there. Tony stood up and said "I think we have been cooped up at this Base for too long. So I think we should go out for a night on the town!" everyone nodded their heads and agreed we should all get out together.

 **Location: New York City**

Tony had apparently had a place he wanted us all to go to tonight. So we all followed him to whatever this restaurant was. It was a fairly big restaurant we all were sat at a booth. Tony got up and went to talk to someone who knows who that was. We ordered our meals and later as we were all chatting one of the employees of the place got up on a small stage and said "Hey how's everyone doing tonight? Whose ready for some karaoke? Tonight we will pick another random singer!" I wasn't really paying much attention that is until the employee pointed at me as the random singer. I turned around and glared at Tony. He smirked I said "I hate you right now Stark." I had no choice but to get up and to sing in front of a bunch of people I'm going to kill Tony when I am done here! I have seen enough Sherlock to get away with murder and not get caught! Plus the whole Hydra thing but I don't want to think about that. I said to myself "Memo to me…remind myself to murder Tony!" I got over to the DJ and she asked "So we have a lot of options what do you want to sing?" I looked at the options and said "Bea Miller's Paper Doll please." She smiled and said "Okay and good luck." I got up on stage and noticed Tony was recording this on his phone! Oh yeah defiantly going to kill him. The music started and I got ready…

 _Me: Does it make you feel good to make me feel small? When you're pushing me down, does it make you feel tall? Pointing out my flaws cause you wanna erase them all. Does it make you feel good to make me feel small? Betcha didn't think I knew what I was made of. Thought I would lay down. I wouldn't stand up. Well listen up cause you got it all wrong. This is your song, this is your song. I'm not paper doll! Can't make me what you want! You just build me up tear me down. Enough's enough! Go, leave me alone. Cut me down but I won't fall I'm not a paper doll. Did somebody make you feel invisible? Is it true hurt people hurt people? The way you hate and break it don't make no sense at all. But you're not gonna make me feel invisible. Betcha didn't think I knew what I was made of. Thought I would lay down. I wouldn't stand up. Well listen up cause you got it all wrong. This is your song, this is your song. I'm not paper doll! Can't make me what you want! You just build me up tear me down. Enough's enough! Go, leave me alone. Cut me down but I won't fall I'm not a paper doll. I'm not paper doll! Can't make me what you want! You just build me up tear me down. Enough's enough! Go, leave me alone. Cut me down but I won't fall I'm not a paper doll. Oh, you love if you crumble me up. In the palm of your hands well, I bet that sucks cause now you know you can't… Does it make you feel good to make me feel small? When you're pushing me down, does it make you feel tall? I'm not paper doll! Can't make me what you want! You just build me up tear me down. Enough's enough! Go, leave me alone. Cut me down but I won't fall I'm not a paper doll. I'm not paper doll! Can't make me what you want! You just build me up tear me down. Enough's enough! Go, leave me alone. Cut me down but I won't fall I'm not a paper doll._

I finished and all the people in the restaurant applauded I laughed a little I sang in front of people very little. I was always a little too nervous to do it. I walked back to the table and Wanda said "I never knew you could sing!" I said "Rarely will I ever. By the way Stark you better start sleeping with one eye open." Tony didn't seemed fazed guess Natasha threatens him enough over the stupid things he's does. When we finished our meal the manager of the place walked up and said "Hi everyone my names Joe, How was the meal?" we all said "It was great." He nodded and said "Good, anyway I just wanted to say that was amazing singing tonight miss." I shook his hand and said "Thank you." he said "In fact I was wondering if you could sing some more for us tonight. Also you can come back every other Saturday and sing I can pay you of course." I thought "Wow wait what!?" I said "Sure I'd love to." He said "Great thanks…" I said "My names Samantha." He said "Great thanks miss Samantha!" he walked away and Clint said "Well, well you just landed a singing gig here nice!" I said "Apparently I did!" Nat's phone rang she answered and said "Guys, We are going to have to cut this short Fury's got a mission for us." I said "It's fine all be alright you guys go on your mission." Steve said "You sure?" I said "I know at least four arts of combat no one is going to mess with me." They left and I got back up and stage and sang some more. Soon closing time reached and I said bye to everyone and left. I walked down the street it was empty and no cars passed by. I turned a corner and suddenly Kilgrave was right there standing at the corner. I was shocked and thought "Well shit…" he smiled and said "My, my, I didn't know you can sing that well." I thought oh god he was there and he saw me with the team. I walked pass him and said "Back off." He followed anyway. I turned around and said "Take a hint and back off!" he said "Oh I don't think-ACK!" out of nowhere something I recognized instantly hit Kilgrave in the face it was webbing! Suddenly I was lifted into the air and carried several blocks away and then my savoir as it were dropped us both on a roof. I looked up and just who I suspected…..Spider-Man. He asked "You alright miss?" I said "Yes, But I had it handled!" he said "Oh yeah you looked perfectly fine." He was being sassy and sarcastic then again he's Peter Parker he's a teenager. I said "I did have it handled I have powers!" he said "Oh yeah?" I flew into the air around him and fired a telekinetic blast at a trash can across the street below. If only I could have seen his reaction under that mask. He said "Uh….." I said "Look who's talking now mister smart mouth." He said "Hey!" I smirked and he said "You're not like most girls I've met." I said "Well I'm no ordinary girl." He said "My names Spider-Man." I said "Yeah I know I read the paper." He said "Oh don't tell me you agree with J. Jonah Jerk face on me being a menace?" I shook my head and said "No I don't think you're a menace. You've saved innocent people I think you're a hero you're not a menace. Not everyone thinks you're a menace you know?" he sat down and said "Yeah name one!" I said "I can name more than one…Like the little boy you saved in that fire last week." He said "I guess you have a point." He then asked "Who was that guy?" I said "Do me a favor and stay away from him." He asked "Why?" I said "He has mind control so stay away from him." Spider-Man held up his hands and said "Okay I promise." I looked at the time and said "Shoot I have to go bye!" I flew off the building and he called out "Hey you didn't tell me your name!" I yelled back saying "Samantha My name's Samantha!" and I flew back to the Base. On the way there I realized I just made friends with Peter Parker aka Spider-Man great another person to add to my list of super hero friends. Well Sam you've got a new friend and at least he's your age.

 **A/N: I tried to make this chapter as long as I could hope you all liked it and School is starting back up for me tomorrow so back to updating on Friday nights and weekends….But I did here in the weather forecast I may end up getting another week off if it snows as much as they say so fingers crossed for snow! Have a great day or night or wherever you readers are.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: My Night Can't Get Any Worse Can it….Obliviously it can

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever folks I had a bad case of writers block again but I have several chapters for this story planned and written down in my Notes app I just need to get them up and all that. Plus I got other ideas for other stories I have and new ideas for new stories plus I had food poisoning this past weekend on Sunday and celebrating both my sister's and dad's B-days and all that jazz. Anyway really sorry but hope you like the chapter and the few to come enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

I managed to make it back to the Base in one piece. Meeting Spider-Man because he saved my butt from Kilgrave why me? Does someone in this universe have it out for me!? I walked into the Common room the team wasn't back from their mission yet. I screamed in frustration "AGGGGGGGHHHHH!" why did I basically do what Troy did in High School Musical 2? Because I AM SO DONE! Villains loathe them! Why does this universe hate me!? Just to spite me I guess I had a very unwelcome guest in The Common room. "You seem agitated." I recognized that voice…Why in the name of hell is Loki here?! I turned to where I heard him speak. He was sitting on one of the couches and was smirking. I glared at him and said "Shouldn't you be I don't know impersonating Odin on the throne of Asgard wise guy?!" He said "The Avengers are not here. I might as well enjoy my time here." I glared again he wasn't fazed by what I said which he should have been since no one knew what he was up to everyone thinks he's dead. Now I'm curious what is the Trickster up to? I sat at the couch across from him. He said "Not going to attack me?" I said "One I'm in no mood for a fight especially against an Asgardian. Two you've given me no reason to attack you. And three you're here for a reason." He nodded his head and said "Impressive you assume correctly." I said "Why are you here?" He smirked and said "I've been watching this new team the Captain and Widow have. You on the other hand are one member of particular interest." I relaxed into the couch and crossed my arms and said "Do you have any idea how bad that really sounds? Creepy much I've been dealing with that enough as it is lately." He said "As I am aware…I know you're not from this world. I could help you get home." I was shocked why would he even offer that…With him there's always a catch I said "What's the catch?" He said "Smart girl, if you can get me the Mind Stone we have a deal. There's no way for to get as I'm considered dead." I glared at him and said "No deal Reindeer Games. That Infinity Stone keeps Vision alive if you think I'm willing to end his life just to get back to my own home you've got another thing coming pal." Loki glared at me and said "You'll regret not taking my offer girl!" I said "I don't think I will. Now get out of here before I make you." He said "I'd like to see you try." I jumped up and grabbed the collar of his shirt and said "Run that by me again." I then threw him across the room in the wall. He got back up and disappeared in a gold and green shimmer. I said "Coward, no wonder you got beat by six people so easily." I walked back to my room took my shoes off. I face planted into my bed and moaned. I heard a jet approach looks like the team was back. I'm not mentioning Kilgrave, Spider-Man, and most definitely not Loki. My life is going down the drain since day one of this shit. I walked out into the Common room and the team greeted me. "Hey guys." Steve said "Hey Samantha. You okay?" I said "Yeah I'm fine just tired that's all." Wanda looked worryingly at me. I don't need her getting suspicious. I said "Well I'm going to head to bed." They said night and I walked back to my room and took off my jacket. A piece of paper slipped out of my jacket? I picked it up and it had a phone number on it with a small doodle of a spider on it. Why that cheeky Peter parker slipped me his number! Oh no I'm not going that route I know what happened to one of his girlfriends…It didn't end well. It ended with a snapped neck. Although that was a completely different version from the MCU I'm pretty sure the karma of being in a relationship with him still stands. I'll be friends with him but that is where I draw the line. Peter Parker next time I see you I'm going to smack you in the face! My night was not exactly ideal. Just goes all downhill when Kilgrave showed up suddenly. Thank you for nothing you useless universe! I'm pretty sure I'd cuss out the movie and TV show directors for this stuff. Like with as much sarcasm possible I'd say "Thanks for creating so many villains that a larger majority of that most dangerous made my life a living hell and are still doing just that! Thank you so much!" So basically screw you right now Marvel Studios. Don't get me wrong I love their movies and TV shows but I liked them like that fiction not my new reality. I got into my PJ's and got into my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I moaned again and tried to sleep. When will my life be normal? The answer is drum roll please…NEVER! Well at least there's no training tomorrow. Maybe just maybe I'll sleep half way decently. The next morning I slept into about 9:00 which isn't that bad. I walked into the Common room. Mostly everyone was in there really it was just Steve, Sam, Natasha, Clint, and Vision. Tony had gone back to Tower to deal with some business. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down. Nat said "Decided to sleep in some uh?" I put a spoonful of my cereal into my mouth. She smirked at the expression on my face. I still looked tired I had one small nightmare last night. When I say small I mean something that is not related to this universe. Something happened to The Doctor and it…Wasn't good. While I only ever met The Tenth and Rose. I'm aware now that Doomsday had just happened. Now he was going to meet Donna and soon Martha then later on see Donna again. Poor Rose they both are heartbroken. Clint was waving his hand in front of my face saying "Hello? Earth to Samantha! Anyone home?" I smacked his hand away. I must have zoned out again it sometimes happens when I reflect on the visions/nightmares. Wanda and her brother walked into the room. Clint said "Hey look Speedy lives." Pietro glared at Clint and said "Very funny Old Man." He and Wanda sat down next to me. Wanda asked "When did you get up?" as she yawned I put my spoon down and said "Few minutes ago." I shouldn't have put my spoon down I turned back most of my cereal was gone. I glared at Pietro he's the only one cocky and fast enough to do it. Clint might but unlikely since he's across from us. Pietro was smirking yep it was him the annoying speedster did it. I put the bowl in the sink and sat back down. I wasn't that hungry anyway Wanda looked worryingly at me again. If she catches on I'm screwed what should I do? I decided to head back to my room and I sat at my desk. Wanda came a few minutes later "Sam? Is something on your mind you seem distracted?" I need to lie she can't know about Kilgrave. "Nothing much just…Some boy gave me his number." Wanda squealed oh my god how high can her pitch get!? She jumped up and down and said "What's his name?!" I said "Peter Parker." Wanda said "You're going on a date?!" I said "What!? No! We never agreed to that nor mentioned it." Wanda said "Do you like him?" In all honesty he is kind of cute. "Maybe a little." Wanda smiled she was never going to leave me alone on this I'm doomed let's face it I'm doomed for all eternity.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it the next chapter should be up tomorrow also I think I'm going to see DeadPool as well tomorrow until the next update hope you liked it and reviews are always nice and it's nice to be back.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: This is Not a Date!

 **A/N: New update again enjoy everyone this one's not in canon since the following characters are not in the MCU. I'm going to use them because I can. I own nothing just my character Sorceress. I mentioned crossovers before people so deal.**

 **Sam's POV**

I had called Peter much to Wanda's demands that I should. I managed to get out of the Base without being questioned by the boys. I was wearing a nice blouse, jeans, and my leather purple jacket. I met him at the building from the other night. I had told him about knowing his secret identity thing because I was from another dimension. He was surprised but I'm not telling anyone why would I? I have no ill will towards Peter Parker. I decided not to slap him lucky him. "Hey" he said I said "Hey." Oh god this is so awkward. He said "So lunch then?" I said "Sure." We walked to small deli café to eat lunch. "So you take pictures for the Daily Bugle?" Peter said "Yeah it pays at least. What do you do?" oh crap I'm going to have to tell him. "I uh work as an…" I whispered this last bit "Avenger." Peter choked on his drink when he recovered he quietly said "An Avenger!?" I said "Yes, but please don't tell anyone at the Bugle about there being a new team member. The media doesn't know yet because it's not official." Peter said "It's alright my lips are sealed." Suddenly screaming was coming from outside from the people walking down the busy sidewalks. We both looked out the window and a familiar sight came into view. A glider carrying none other than The Green Goblin I guessed it had to be Norman Osborn. Peter said "Duty calls want to help out with this one?" I said "Sure why not." I ran out with him and actually I think I'm going to enjoy this. I followed Spidey in the air as we approached Goblin from behind. Spidey said "Clean up on aisle three!" Goblin turned around and got a face full of webbing. He ripped it off and said "Spider-Man! Oh who's your new partner?" I said "None of your concern ugly." Goblin said "Oh my dear those who work with the Wall Crawler I make it my business to know who they are." Spidey said "Hey Gobbie!" Goblin turned around as Spidey swung into him knocking him off his glider. They tumbled down and I realized "Spidey, you idiot you're out of webbing again aren't you!?" Goblin's glider was zooming in after them oh great that'll kill Spidey! Spidey sense or not he is not getting his butt killed today or any other day. I grabbed Spidey as he and Greenie free falled. The gilder was in Goblin's possession once again and he flew away saying "Next time Spider-Man and your little girl partner too!" talk about wicked witch of the ugly goblins. Spidey said "Thanks for the save. But I had it handled." I said "Sure you did…That gilder would have impaled you and plus I know you ran out of webbing and wouldn't be able to refill it during that fall." Spidey asked "How did you know that?" I said "My powers include Telekinesis, Telekinetic, Enhanced strength, and obliviously Flight." He said "Oh so that's why you can hold me up in the air like this you're strong." I landed us on a nearby roof Peter said "I have to get to my Aunt May's." I said "And I have to get back to the Base." Peter said "I'll see you around then." I said "You too bye." Peter refilled his web shooters and swung off. Well today was nice until the green psychopath showed up. Nice job Samantha you might not have to just deal with a purple obsessed lunatic but one guy who is set on killing your new friend and may want you dead as well. I was flying back to the Base I said "Nice job Samantha you managed to get on the bad side of Norman Osborn in less than five minutes." I'm pretty sure that's got to be a new record for me making enemies. I was on the outskirts of Queens. I'm at the woods near it when suddenly I get blasted right out of the damn sky! I land extremely hard on the ground and in turn I sprain my left wrist in the landing of impact. "Oh crap that hurts like hell!" I slowly got up to see who made the worst decision in their life. I saw who and thought now I'm making enemies with Spider-Man villains just because I work with him one time! I was face to face with Electro. No wonder when I got blasted it felt like getting fried. Electro said "I saw your little stunt in helping the Web Slinger against Green Goblin girly. You so sure you want to help him now!?" I glared at him I thought he turned to a new leaf and gave up crime? Well it's not like a leopard to change its spots. I was clearly wrong about him. I said "Shooting me out of the sky Electro was not wise." Electro said "All you can do is fly girly!" my eyes glow purple and I say "Another wrong assumption Electro." He hesitated as I fired a telekinetic blast at him with my right hand. He went flying into some bushes I could hear police sirens. Man I don't want to deal with the cops! Electro groaned he wasn't getting up anytime soon on his own that is. I waited in hiding as the cops arrested him I came out when they left. What am I going to do? I've got an injured wrist. I need medical help fast and hospitals are not my thing. The Base was too many miles from here even by flight. I remembered Peter lives in Queens! He can help me I'm sure. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. "Hey Sam what's up?" I sighed and said "One of your little costumed enemies attacked me." He screamed "WHAT! WHO!?" I said "Electro." He said "Where are you?" I said "Queens actually." Telling him the street I was at he gave me directions to his place which wasn't far luckily. I walked up as he was waiting outside. I said "Hey again." He said "Hey, what exactly happened?" we walked inside but his Aunt didn't seem to be home at this time. I said "Well I'm flying back to the Base when BAM! Out of nowhere Electro shoots me right out of the sky. In the impact of the crash I sprained my wrist." We sat down on the couch as he went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. It was slowly bruising at this point looking kind of gray. He said "Yep that is definitely a sprained wrist." He got out a pressure bandage and wrapped my wrist. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and two Tylenol pills for me. I said "Thanks." And took the pills. He sat back down and asked "What happened to Electro?" I said "Got arrested." Peter smirked I said "I've had worse happen to me before." Peter asked "What do you mean?" I said "Well I have had a dislocated shoulder, broken and sprained ankle, and a broken leg." He said "You clearly are accident prone." I said "Came with the job I was stuck with before I joined the Avengers." Peter looked quizzically at me and said "What do mean stuck with?" I said "When I got stuck here. That old Nazi organization called Hydra kidnapped me and put me through experiments and training. I became their new asset as if one wasn't enough." Peter said "That group Captain America fought in World War II?" I said "And still is fighting them." Peter said "Man that sucks." I looked at the clock and said "I should go but thanks for the help Peter I appreciate it." he said "No problem." I walked out and making sure no one would see me I flew into the air to the Base with no problems. I got to my room with no problem. Wanda came in later and asked "How was your date?" I said "It was not a date!" She said "What happened to your wrist!?" I said "Tripped and fell wrong." She said "You sure about that?" I said "I fell Wanda." She questioned further "Oh my god you didn't fall out of the sky did you!?"I huffed and said "No Wanda I tripped on the sidewalk and fell end of story." She was satisfied after that and said "So the date went well otherwise?" I said "Wanda Maximoff it was not a date!" She laughed and left well at least I write and draw with my left hand. I changed into my PJ's and soon it was dinner time. I went out to the Common room we were having pizza. I was questioned none stop about my wrist. All of the following who questioned were Pietro, Steve, Clint, Sam, and Rhodey. Vision didn't he must have guessed how I got it. I finally had to say "Guys, I tripped and fell on the sidewalk end of story." They stopped but kept eyeing my wrist every two minutes. Men are so overprotective people! Then again Clint's a father I get that it's like fatherly overprotection. Which frankly considering him I'm not surprised by at all whatsoever. The guys god knows why they are acting like this. Saying good night I went back to my room and saw that I had a text from Peter. It said "Did you get back safe with no baddies interrupting your flight?" I laughed a little the guy cares he really does and it's nice. I texted back saying "Yeah Peter I made it back safe. Thanks for asking good night." He texted saying "Just making sure Miss accident prone good night. ;)" He's sweet I have to admit that he's nice. But he's just a friend I don't like him any other way. I put my phone on my bedside table and decided to get some much needed sleep.

 **A/N: Another update down hope you all liked it folks also reviews are always nice BTW.**


End file.
